Every Moment
by Mah Potter
Summary: Não adiantava negar, não adiantava fugir... Ela aprenderia, cedo ou tarde, que era eterno. E ele descobriria o que não poderia jamais destruir. Era o destino.
1. I will be here

**Notas**

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, personagens relacionados, outras coisas mágicas e tudo mais NÃO pertecem a mim, claro, mas a mente brilhante de J.K.Rowling e também da distribuidora dela...

**Fic: **A música é "I will Be Here", "Acappella", e achei a letra bem bonitinha. Serviu a fic, eu acho, perfeitamente. A idéia surgiu no fórum do 3V, sabem, enquanto eu dava uma lida nos tópicos da área H/G de lá. Espero que vocês gostem e que deixem uma review xD

**Autora: **Olá Bom, dedicatórias, né? A Patty, como sempre, porque mesmo que ela não leia (tá sem Internet ...), ela me incentiva sempre! E a Gaby, a primeira pessoa que leu... Então, eu gostei do que escrevi e estou trabalhando numa continuação (Preciso dizer que reviews incentivam um autor a escrever mais?), e adoraria muito se alguém respondesse, me mandasse um e-mail ou se fizesse uma crítica construtiva. Enfim, isso é tudo... Obrigada por ao menos ter aberto nessa página:D**

* * *

**

I will be Here

I will be here, I will be here

I will be here, I will be here

Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, quando se despediram, ao pé da escada. Ela sorria - mas era um sorriso estranho. Estava feliz - mas não era uma felicidade completa. Não estava satisfeita, apesar de tudo que sempre quisera parecia estar acontecendo. Ginny fora notada - _mas_... E esses todas essas adversões a entristecia profundamente. _Mas_ não era _ele_. E esse era o problema.

"Ginny?" - ouviu-o chamar e se virou para Michael Corner, fitando-o longamente. _Ele_ a notara. A primeira pessoa que parecia vê-la como uma garota mesmo, algo do sexo oposto, e não uma amiga. Ginny lhe sorriu. Ele merecia, depois da maravilhosa noite em que haviam dançado e conversado.

"Obrigada" - disse, de súbito, um degrau acima dele na escada. - Eu tive uma noite como eu não esperava que fosse... - Ela hesitou. - Você foi um amigo maravilhoso, Michael - e ajeitou uma franja atrás da orelha.

"Eu não quero ser só seu amigo" - ele murmurou, sua voz lenta e rouca. Ginny sentiu estremecer quando ele subiu também um degrau, para ficar mais perto dela. Ginny sorriu, agora sem graça. Levantou o olhar para encarar os olhos escuros dele.

"Michael..." - começou, mas ele calou-a, colocando dois dedos na frente de seus lábios.

"Até outro dia" - murmurou, sorrindo. Deu-lhe um beijo leve na face. - Tenha bons sonhos, Ginny.

A garota corou. Viu-o partir, descendo as escadas, mas seu olhar inconscientemente se desviou para as portas do Salão Principal. _Harry_ saía com Rony. Ficou-o fitando por alguns segundos, então deu as costas, sem querer admitir que seu coração palpitara mais quando o vira sair do Salão do que quando Michael estivera perigosamente perto.

__

Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up

And the sun does not appear

I, I will be here

"Você parece nervosa" - Michael disse, como se achasse graça da situação. Ginny deu-lhe um tapa de brincadeira no ombro, sorrindo. Era pura verdade, entretanto, o que ele dissera. Ginny não sabia o que esperar desse _encontro em Hogsmeade_. Naqueles últimos meses ela se tornara muito amiga de Michael. Talvez mais do que achava que poderia.

"Eu... Não sei" - ela meneou a cabeça. Michael parou, de súbito. Estavam já em Hogsmeade, seguindo pela rua principal. Ele olhou marotamente para ela.

"Eu conheço um lugar aqui, quer conhecer? Confie em mim" - acrescentou, ao ver que ela ao fitava sem muita crediblidade. Por fim, Ginny concordou.

Michael segurou-lhe a mão e começou a pegar uma rua secundária. Eles caminharam por um pouco mais de dez minutos, até finalmente chegarem a uma bifurcação; tinham subido bastante, mas nenhum dos dois estavam cansados. Ginny apenas não queria que ele soltasse sua mão. Dava uma estranha sensação de acolhimento.

Ele tomou o caminho da esquerda, cheio de árvores, e seguiram até chegarem num parque, daqueles de crianças brincarem. Porém estava vazio e parecia abandonado há muito tempo.

"Poucos pessoas conhecem" - Michael disse, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Ele levou-a até um banco e se sentaram, suas mãos ainda juntas.

"É bonito" - ela disse, sincera. De onde estavam podiam ver todo o vilarejo de Hogsmeade embaixo, com o sol brilhando nos telhados das casinhas. Ginny sorriu para si mesma e, lentamente, deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, mordendo os lábios.

"Você ainda está nervosa?" - ouviu-o perguntar e se virou, para encará-lo. Eles estavam pertos demais. Ginny sentia algo estranho dentro dela. Seu coração batia furiosamente, mas não de um modo natural. Era como se estivesse sendo forçado a bater.

"Não" - ela respondeu, fitando-o, enquanto ele escorregava a mão pela face dela. Ginny fechou os olhos. - Eu estou calma... Perfeitamente calma.

E seus lábios se tocaram - e a magia com a qual Ginny sonhara era oprimida por uma frase que ecoava em sua mente. _"Eu acabei de convidá-la para ir comigo, e ela me contou"_.

****

If in the dark we lose sight of love

Hold my hand and have no fear

'Cause I, I will be here

Ela fitou, espantada, a enorme casa senhorial - ou Grimmauld Place devia ter sido assim um dia. No momento ela estava cheia de pó e teias de aranha; sorrindo, Ginny se virou para o irmão, Rony, que se apertou contra ela.

"Você acha que tem muitas aranhas aqui?" - perguntou nervosamente.

"Provavelmente sim" - ela respondeu, fazendo força para não rir. - Principalmente daquelas grandes e feias que podem devorar uma pessoa.

E, para sua surpresa, Rony parecia acreditar.

"Relaxa, maninho" - disse, numa voz mais inocente agora. - Eu te protejo até Mione chegar.

"Hermione virÿ" - Rony perguntou, parecendo mais aliviado. Sorri. _Eles_ tinham sorte. Por que eles se amavam, embora somente não soubessem. - Quando? - Ginny deu de ombros, já pensando na carta que escreveria a Michael quando chegasse no quarto. Uma carta a seu namorado. Ela sonhara com isso quando era mais nova - palavras de amor, carinho, que a distância vencia. Mas nos seus sonhos, sua carta sempre era endereçada a um moreno de olhos verdes.

****

I will be here, when you feel like bein' quiet

When you need to speak your mind

I will listen

Lia o livro, totalmente absorta. Um romance na Idade Média - Hermione lhe emprestara e Ginny começara a ler por não ter mais nada que fazer. Caíra no encanto do livro, ainda que dissesse a si mesma que não se importava mais com "histórias de cavaleiros salvando princesas no quarto mais alto da torre".

Levantou-se de sobressalto quando ouviu dois _craque's_ ao seu lado.

"Vocês deviam parar com isso!" - ela disse, irritada, fechando o livro. Olhou para os gêmeos, de um para outro, e não teve uma impressão muito boa ao ver os sorrisos maliciosos em suas faces.

"Você sabe quem chegou?" - Fred e Jorge perguntaram, em uníssono. Ginny viu um par de Orelhas Extensíveis na mão de cada um.

"Quem?" - mas sua pergunta foi respondida quando uma súbita voz começou a ecoar pela casa. Ginny a conhecia muito bem. - Harry - disse, num tom casual. - E ele não me parece muito calmo.

"Por que não vai lá _acalmá-lo_?" - Fred perguntou, sorrindo.

"Muito engraçado" - comentou, com sarcasmo.

"Ele está atrapalhando nossa comunicação" - interferiu Jorge, indignado.

"Ah, mas..." - ela começou, quando os gêmeos sumiram de novo. Ginny revirou os olhos. A voz ainda ecoava pela casa. A voz dele. Lentamente, Ginny se levantou da cama e começou a se dirigir a porta. _Já passara_, disse a si mesma. Iria encará-lo normalmente, sem corar. Porque, é claro, Harry fazia parte de um passado. Ao menos na teoria. _Ela ainda se importava com as histórias de cavaleiros._

****

And I will be here, when the laughter turns to cryin'

Through the winnin' and losin' and tryin'

We'll be together

'Cause I will be here

Abriu e fechou o livro incontáveis vezes. Sua irritação crescia a cada minuto. O que achavam que ela era? Uma criança? Por Merlin, já passara dos 11 anos! Não era mais uma garotinha que escrevia em um diário enfeitiçado. Será que ninguém podia ver que crescera não só no corpo, mas na mente também?

Tudo que queria era saber o que acontecia na cozinha nesse momento. Harry estava tendo suas respostas. E ela, ali, naquela casa há semanas, limpando-a exaustivamente, não podia saber de nada... Mas ainda havia uma esperança no fim do túnel. Esperou por vários minutos até finalmente ouvir os passos do lado de fora. Sentou-se na cama silenciosamente e ficou esperando.

Hermione entrou e olhou para a amiga com um sorriso na face. Ginny sequer piscou os olhos.

"Então?" - perguntou.

"Nada de novo" - respondeu Hermione, dando de ombros, e abrindo seu malão para pegar o pijama. - Quero dizer, nada que não saibamos. Exceto... Sobre uma arma que Você-sabe-quem quer.

"Como assim?"

Hermione parou para se sentar na cama, do lado oposto do quarto, pensativa.

"Parece que ele quer uma arma, algo que o Ministério está se desenvolvendo, ou que está no Ministério. Não nos contaram" - ela acrescentou, enquanto Ginny bufava. - A propósito - Hermione começou, já com o pijama e deitada na cama, olhando para o teto. -, eu estava me perguntando _como foi com o Harry_ hoje.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha e se mexeu na cama para fitar a amiga.

"Não entendi" - disse, calmamente.

"Ah, sim, você entendeu" - e, para variar, Hermione estava certa. Ginny mirou o teto antes de suspirar e fechar os olhos.

__

I will be here, I will be here

I will be here, I will be here

Sua mente vagava por outro lugar, bem mais agradável, e Ginny desejava que seu corpo também estivesse assim. Pela milésima vez se perguntou por que não abandonava Adivinhação logo - detestava tudo ali. O aroma adocicado da sala a entorpecia - e não dormira muito bem na noite passada; sorriu, arrependida. Ficara até altas horas conversando com Nathalia, uma de suas companheiras de quarto, sobre Umbridge e Harry.

Bocejou e afundou a cabeça nas suas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa. Seus olhos se fechavam e ela desejou dormir...

"Ginny!" - ouviu Nathalia Thompson a chamar e se forçou a abrir os olhos.

"O quê?" - perguntou, esfregando a face na hora em que a Profª Trelawney parava a mesa delas.

"Você deve ter cuidado, querida" - disse a professora, numa voz éterea. - Os planetas estão estranhamente alinhados, vê? Aquele que você teme mais que ninguém voltou. E alguém próximo, mas não tanto, morrerá... Mais uma vez você se arriscará por seu cavaleiro. Mais uma vez.

"Espero que eu sobreviva" - ela respondeu, sem interesse. A professora fitou-a silenciosamente antes de se afastar. Nathalia a fitava com seriedade.

"Você devia realmente ouví-la" - disse a amiga, fazendo a outra encará-la com ironia. E, quando Nathalia tornou a mencionar isso, minutos depois, enquanto desciam as escadas da Torre Norte, Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Eu devia ouvir minha mãe, e não ela" - retrucou. - Que diferença faz se os planetas estão tortos ou retos?

"Realmente nenhuma" - ouviu alguém dizer, próximo a seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Ginny conhecia aquela voz e se virou com um sorriso para o namorado.

"Olà, Michael" - disse, bem mais alegre que minutos atrás.

"Fiquei com saudades" - ele disse, se aproximando dela. Ginny recuou, lançando um olhar significativo a Nathalia, que revirou os olhos.

"Bom, até logo..." - e saiu calmamente. Michael pareceu esperar até ela virar uma esquina para encostar a ruiva na parede e beijá-la longamente.

"Senti saudades" - ele murmurou.

"Eu também" - Ginny respondeu, porém mais séria agora. Ela acariciou a face do namorado. - Nós precisamos conversar. Há coisas que você tem que saber.

"Quanto mais pessoas estiveram conscientes da volta do Lord das Trevas, melhor".

****

Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up

And the future in unclear

I, I will be here (always next to you)

Ginny concordou imediatamente.

"Vou procurar Michael" - disse, já se levantando da poltrona. Sorriu para a amiga. - Foi uma excelente idéia, Mione. Harry ensinando feitiços defensivos... Tenho certeza de que ele é um professor maravilhoso - acrescentou, enquanto vestia a capa para sair.

"Corner não vai ficar com ciúmes?" - Hermione perguntou lentamente, com um brilho no olhar.

"Não" - Ginny murmurou. - Ele sabe que eu já desisti.

Hermione não lhe respondeu e, dando de ombros, Ginny saiu da Sala Comunal, imaginando onde o namorado estaria. No Salão Principal encontrou Luna.

"Olá" - disse, alegre, sentando-se ao lado dela, na mesa da Corvinal. A amiga fitou-a calmamente.

"Olá..."

"Viu Michael por aí?" - perguntou Ginny, encarando-a.

"Ele estava com os amigos perto do lago."

Ginny fez uma careta.

"Então eu falo depois... Aliás, é bom eu ter te encontrado." - Ela abaixou a voz. - Harry está organizando um grupo para aprendermos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Parece interessante" - Luna disse, encarando pensativamente o teto.

"Então haverá um encontro no Hog's Head. Se você quiser..."

"Eu irei, sim. Alguém tem que combater os heliopatas" - acrescentou, sorrindo. Ginny lhe devolveu o sorriso.

__

As sure as seasons are made for change

Our lifetimes are made for years (holdin' on together)

So I, I will be here (I will be here)

"O primeiro encontro vai ser realizado perto da Tapeçaria de Barnabás, às oito horas" - Alicia Spinnet disse, apressada. - Preciso ir enviar uma carta para a minha mãe, você pode informar o resto do pessoal?

Ginny concordou com a cabeça, pensativa. Viu Alicia se afastar e pensou em quem iria informar primeiro. Deu de ombros, olhando ao redor, vendo se havia alguém ali a que pudesse falar a notícia. Levantou os olhos para as escadas e viu Cho Chang e a amiga, Marieta, saindo de uma porta à direita. Do outro lado, Colin e o irmão conversavam, animados. Mudou a direção do olhar e viu Harry saindo com Rony do Salão Principal. Contemplou Harry por alguns segundos, então, sem saber direito por que faria isso, subiu as escadas direitas e sorriu para Cho e Marieta.

"Olá" - disse. E, sem esperar resposta, continuou - É sobre o grupo de Defesa, será que tem um lugar onde podemos conversar sem.. - e revirou os olhos, indicando o pessoal lá embaixo. Ginny lançou um olhar rápido para os primeiros degraus e viu Harry fitando-as, parecendo desanimado. Sorriu, sem saber diretamente por quê.

"Ah, vamos no banheiro" - Cho disse, animada, enquanto a amiga fechava a cara. Ginny olhou para Marieta por alguns momentos, imaginando se seria melhor ela não saber. Então deu de ombros.

"Vamos" - Ginny concordou, ao que Cho abriu a porta para um corredor. A ruiva lançou um olhar para as escadas. Harry não estava mais lá. Com um sorriso de satisfação, ela seguiu Cho. Um segundo depois meneou a cabeça. _Por que fizera aquilo?_

****

I will be Here,

And you can cry on my shoulder

When the mirror tells us we're older

I will hold you

Ela fechou os olhos, cansada. Ter contado a Harry como uma pessoa se sentia quando era "possuída" a machucara mais do que parecia. As lembranças voltavam - ou a falta delas - e, por mais que não aparentasse, ainda sonhava com aquilo, ainda se lembrava do diário, ainda se lembrava de cada palavra escrita e de suas respostas... E de Harry a salvando.

"Eu me esqueci" - Ginny sentira vontade de rir. Ele esquecera. Ela não. Jamais. Harry tinha uma cicatriz na testa. Mas a cicatriz dela era interna.

"Sorte sua" - replicara, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Poderia ter se perdido ali. Verdes - inteiramente puros. Mas não demonstraria fraqueza. Isso ela aprendera com o episódio da Câmara Secreta. Riddle a ensinara: uma pessoa podia ser fraca, mas nunca deveria mostrar isso. Abriu os olhos e andou até a janela. Tirou a cortina da frente e fitou a rua lá fora. Era uma tarde bonita de inverno. Certamente o oposto de como se sentia no momento.

Deu de ombros. As memórias a perseguiriam eternamente - mas, junto delas, vinha a imagem de um cavaleiro em sua armadura reluzente, com os olhos verdes brilhando quando a fitava.

__

And I will be here, to watch you grow in beauty

And tell you all the things you are to me

I will be here

Os ovos de Páscoa pesavam em sua mão, enquanto Ginny os segurava, encarando-os fixamente. Um cartão dizia que eram para Harry. Meneou a cabeça, irritada. Alguns meses atrás e daria tudo por uma desculpa para falar com ele. Agora, no entanto... Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Harry e Cho andando juntos pelas ruas de Hogsmeade invandiu sua mente. Não os vira, porém os comentários de Karen Wentberg e Samara Olimpus, na noite passada, haviam sido suficientes. Ela sabia que Harry gostava de Cho - aquilo era uma coisa tão óbvia que Ginny se espantaria se alguém não percebesse. Mas, ainda assim, _vê-los_ juntos doera profundamente... Abriu os olhos e lentamente começou a se encaminhar para a biblioteca, onde sabia que ele estava.

"Entregue os ovos para mim", Ginny pedira a Hermione. Mas a amiga revirara os olhos e recusara-se a fazer isso. Ginny suspirou. Estar perto de Harry não era uma coisa que tencionava fazer, mas... As palavras dele, elogiando-a depois do seu primeiro jogo, chegaram a sua mente e ela sentiu-se mais animada. Podia provar ao mundo que era tão boa quanto qualquer Weasley, mas ninguém lhe dava uma chance.

Suspirou e entrou na Biblioteca. Seguiu procurando entre as estantes e encontrou-o num canto afastado e calado, parecendo pensativo. Mirou-o por alguns momentos, com um sorriso na face. O encontro dele com Cho não dera certo - fora o que Hermione lhe dissera. Meneou a cabeça e sentou-se perto dele.

Não tão perto quanto queria, mas era um começo. E em seguida se arrependou de tais pensamentos.

__

I will be true to the promise I have made

To you and to the One who gave you to me (gave you to me)

Eles pararam numa bifurcação do corredor, bem longe da biblioteca. Ouviram um barulho atrás de si e, ao se virarem, viram os pergminhos e os livros que vinham em direção a eles. Ginny ergueu a varinha e murmurou um contra-feitiço. Os pergaminhos e os livros caíram no chão.

"Bom feitiço" - Harry disse, se abaixando para pegá-los. Ginny lançou um olhar para o corredor e se abaixou também.

"Obrigada. Vou falar com Fred e Jorge, pode ficar seguro "- ela lhe sorriu confiantemente. - Vou dar um jeito - e entregou-lhe um livro. Harry ergueu os olhos para fitá-la, com a esperança presente nos olhos verdes.

"Obrigada, Ginny" - e um tímido sorriso se espalhou por sua face. Ginny o contemplou por alguns momentos; então se levantou e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, virou à esquerda no corredor. Com _"Obrigada, Ginny"_, ela ganhara o dia.

__

Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up

And the sun does not appear

O vento batia em seus cabelos, e algumas das franjas ruivas que não havia conseguido prender esvoaçavam contra sua face, mas, no geral, estava com boa visão. O dia estava claro, embora um pouco frio. Ginny olhou para os lados, a procura do pomo de ouro. Estava feliz. Rony conseguira defender mais gols do que alguém poderia supôr e só por isso já valera estar ali para ver. Mas agora tinha outra coisa para se preocupar. Era sua vez de ganhar da Corvinal.

Havia um nítido reflexo dourado perto do chão hàno máximo, cinco metros dele. Ginny olhou para o outro lado, à procura de Cho Chang. A oriental estava perto das balizas da Corvinal. Perfeito.

Mas, quando ela começou a deslocar a vassoura para baixo, Cho também viu o pomo. Ambas seguiram rapidamente para o chão, enquanto a mente de Ginny trabalhava depressa. Ela estava fazendo uma descida direta. A chance de se esborrachar no chão era enorme. Então desviou o olhar para Cho. Um sorriso de satisfação se espalhou por sua face. Poderia morrer, mas pegaria o pomo.

Cho estava há apenas dois metros do pomo de ouro quando Ginny o pegou. Mas ainda ia rente ao chão e, numa manobra arriscada demais, tentou um _loop_ pelo ar. Sua vassoura não agüentou, fazendo-a cair de costas no chão, mas, de qualquer forma, ela sobrevivera. Estava feliz.

"Foi maravilhoso" - Michael disse, rabugento; Ginny o fitou enquanto prendia os cabelos. Acabara de sair do vestiário feminino, depois do jogo, e iria para a comemoração na Grifinória.

"Sem dúvida" - ela respondeu, ainda muito animada. - Por que essa cara?

"Eu não gostei, ok? Não pense que estou feliz..."

Ginny fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Pronto. Chegara a hora. Ou já devia ter chego há muito tempo e ela estava apenas adiando.

"Ótimo. Eu também não estou "- e, se aproximando dele, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. - _Adeus_, Michael. Acabamos aqui.

E, sem esperar resposta, se afastou. Sem nenhuma culpa.

__

I, I will be here

A porta se fechou e os quatro cativos se entreolharam. Todos com o mesmo pensamento. Era hora de lutar e fugir atrás de Harry e Hermione. Ginny fez força. Sua varinha estava no bolso esquerdo e se pudesse alcançá-la... Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Rony agiu primeiro.

_"Expelliarmus!_" - disse, apontando a varinha para a garota sonserina que segurava sua irmã. Ginny lhe sorriu ao ver a outra bater na parede e pegou sua própria varinha. Aquilo distraíra os outros sonserinos, e, no mesmo instante, quatro vozes berravam em uníssono: -_ Impedimenta!_

Quatro sonserinos caíram no chão; Ginny girou nos calcanhares e fitou Malfoy, que se agachara às cegas para tentar encontrar sua varinha. Ginny pegou-a e jogou-a pela janela. Malfoy ergueu os olhos para a ruiva e sua confiança vacilou ao ver o sorriso maroto que se formava no rosto dela.

"Vai me enfeitiçar, Weasley? Assim, à queima-roupa? Onde está sua nobreza?"

Ginny não lhe respondeu. Em vez disso, ergueu a varinha e as palavras de seu feitiço foram abafadas pelo estrondo que houve quando Neville executou um feitiço atrás de si. Mas o efeito foi maravilhoso. Vários morcegos atacavam a cabeça de Draco e ele teria dificuldade para se livrar deles.

Ela suspirou e olhou à sua volta. Rony sorria para seu feitiço, enquanto os outros se dirigiam a porta.

"Vamos, eles estão na floresta" - Neville disse, apressado. Ginny meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Mais uma vez você se arriscará por seu cavaleiro... Mais uma vez".

And just as sure as seasons are made for change

Our lifetimes are made for years

O garoto passou apressado por ela, fazendo Ginny se espantar.

"Harry... O quê?" - mas ele já subia as escadas sem lhe dar atenção. Ginny o fitou, desejando que seu tornozelo estivesse bom para ir atrás dele. _Se arriscaria quantas vezes precisasse..._

Desviou o olhar e viu vários Comensais da Morte amarrados num canto, vigiados por Moody. Ouviu passos atrás de si e se virou; Lupin se ajoelhou perto dela.

"Harry!" - a garota disse, com urgência.

"Relaxe, ele está bem" - Lupin consolou-a, mas parecia muito nervoso.

"Professor... Remo... O que houve?"

Ele suspirou.

"Sirius, Ginny. Sirius caiu no véu, ele... _morreu_. Lestrange o empurrou e, agora, Harry quer vingança."

Ela fez um esforço enorme para se levantar, sem sucesso.

"Mas ela vai matá-lo!" - disse, desesperada, tentando se apoiar na parede. Lupin a fitou longamente, antes de menear a cabeça. Parecia haver nostalgia em seus olhos.

Fique calma. Dumbledore foi atrás deles - e lhe sorriu confiantemente antes de se afastar. Ginny o olhou; então fechou os olhos, ofegante. Seu coração palpitava na garganta. _Se ele não sobrevivesse..._

So I, I will be here

We'll be together

Ela virou as páginas do _Pasquim_, enquanto marcava as respostas do quiz - "Você segue a Astrologia?".

"Escolha alguém melhor da próxima vez "- Rony disse, com um meio sorriso, e olhou significativamente para Harry. Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas. Já tivera essa conversa com Rony várias vezes e sempre terminava numa discussão.

"Bem, escolhi Dino Thomas, você diria que ele é melhor?" - Ela exagerara, claro. Tinha conversado com Dino, realmente, nos últimos dias, mas não saíra com ele, longe disso. Um sorriso de lembranças iluminou sua face enquanto Rony explodia, como era esperado. Dino tentara beijá-la e ela recuara estrategicamente. Meneou a cabeça. Gostava desse "jogo"; mas cansava. Ela não queria mais brincar...

Suspirou e fechou os olhos. Quando abriu-os o trem já chegara; então as coisas aconteceram rápidas demais. Ela abraçava a mãe - cumprimentava Tonks e Lupin - via Harry partir, com um sorriso na face e seu coração explodia de felicidade, porque ele _parecia_ mais feliz - dava "Tchau" a Hermione, depois de abraçá-la - um sorriso se espalhava por sua face, de pura alegria, enquanto via Rony corar após um beijo de Hermione no rosto - e ela e os pais estavam no Caldeirão Furado, para utilizar a lareira para chegar a Toca. No instante depois, em suas lembranças, ela deixava a mala no quarto e subia para ver Rony.

"Olá" - disse, animada, abraçando-o. Em seguida pulou na cama do irmão. - Adoro seu quarto - disse, de olhos fechados - Não é rosa. E tem uma vista linda - acrescentou, fitando o irmão. Ginny segurou uma risada ao ver que Rony tocara no lugar em que Hermione o beijara naquela tarde.

Então Rony se virou para a irmã e deixou a mão cair.

"Você está mesmo com Dino?" - perguntou, franzindo a testa. Ginny revirou os olhos.

_"Ainda não_, maninho" - garantiu-lhe, encarando-o maliciosamente. Rony sentou-se a seu lado.

"Eu não sou muito bom com esse tipo de coisas" - disse, como se fosse para si mesmo. - Coisas do coração, sabe. Mione é melhor nisso, sem dúvida, mas... Mas há uma coisa que eu sei e que ninguém mais sabe.

"O quê?" - Ginny perguntou, abraçada a ele.

"Que você ainda gosta dele, Gin. Essa é a verdade" - ele suspirou e se levantou. - Não vai tomar banho?

E, enquanto a água do chuveiro batia em sua face, caindo por seu corpo, ela pensava nas palaras do irmão. Tocou os lábios com o nó dos dedos. Seu primeiro beijo... Era para ter sido com Harry. Sua vida... - ela queria que fosse com Harry. Ginny queria estar ligada a ele, ainda que ele não a visse. Ainda que... Fosse só uma fantasia, da princesa presa em sua torre.

"Não importa" - murmurou, convicta, enquanto desligava o chuveiro. - Não importa mesmo. Eu estarei aqui. _Sempre_.

**I will be here (I will be here)**

**(I will be here) I, I'll be here**

**

* * *

**

**Eu estarei aqui**

Eu estarei aqui, eu estarei aqui

Eu estarei aqui, eu estarei aqui

Amanhã de manhã se você acordar

E o sol não se aparecer

Eu, eu estarei aqui

Se na escuridão nós perdemos a visão do amor

Segure minha mão e não tenha nenhum medo

Porque eu, eu estarei aqui

Eu estarei aqui, quando você sentir inquieto

Quando você precisa falar o que pensa

Eu escutarei

E eu estarei aqui, quando os risos se tornarem lágrimas

Quando ganhar e perder e tentar

Nós estaremos juntos

Porque eu estarei aqui

Eu estarei aqui, eu estarei aqui

Eu estarei aqui, eu estarei aqui

Amanhã de manhã se você acordar

E o futuro parecer obscuro

Eu, eu estarei aqui (sempre próximo a você)

Tão seguro quanto são feitas estações para mudança

Nossas vidas são feitas durante anos (aguentando juntos)

Assim eu, eu estarei aqui (eu estarei aqui)

Eu estarei aqui, e você pode chorar em meu ombro

Quando o espelho nos fala que nós somos mais velhos

Eu o segurarei

E eu estarei aqui para te assistir crescer em beleza

E lhe contar todas as coisas que você é para mim

Eu estarei aqui

Eu serei verdade à promessa que eu fiz

Para você e para o que o deu a mim (o deu a mim)

Amanhã de manhã se você acordar

E o sol não se aparecer

Eu, eu estarei aqui

E da mesma maneira que seguramente como são feitas estações para mudança

Nossas vidas são feitas durante anos

Assim eu, eu estarei aqui

Nós estaremos juntos

Eu estarei aqui (eu estarei aqui)

(Eu estarei aqui) eu, eu estarei aqui


	2. Where will you go

_**Notas**_

**Fic: **Demorou para sair, desculpem. Reeditei todo um capítulo, porque não era o que eu queria, então aí está. Tentei, ao máximo, manter o estilo do primeiro capítulo, com passagens de tempo. Mas eu não poderia fazer passagens muito longas nesse, senão ficaria sem sentido. O.o Então, o resultado é esse -.-

**Autora: **Eu sorri tolamente com cada review, obrigada! Espero que curtam esse capítulo, deu muito trabalho -.- A música é, Where Will You Go, Evanescence, que eu achei cair perfeito para o que eu queria. Bom, reviews, tá?

* * *

_Miaka: _Oie! Você gostou do Rony falando com a Gina? Ah, brigada. Foi a cena que eu mais queria escrever xD Aí está o capítulo, mas acho que o próximo vai demorar... Desculpas antecipadas, tá? Valeu! 

_Juli-Chan_: Olá! XD, Prontinho, aí está o segundo capítulo, e obrigada por ter elogiado. Eu fico boquiaberta quando acham que está boa, e você diz que está "demais", então... Obrigada!

_Miri:_ Oi! Pronto, continuei. Ah, thanks pelo elogio. Eu não mereço >. Sou uma pobre e comum escritora, xD E, sim vou continuar sempre e PROMETO não desistir, xD Valeu pela review!

_Brousire:_ Olá! - Eu também tenho esperanças de vê-los juntos X) Tá aí a continuação, espero no ter desagradado -.- Não tenho previsão, mas vou atualizar sempre que puder, juro. Obrigada por tudo -.-

_Carol Malfoy Potter_: Olá! Pronto, fiz a continuação xD Na verdade, a idéia de colocar os fatos do quinto livro surgiu "de repente". Eu apenas queria ler uma fic que falasse da relação da Gina e do Michael, com o Harry "presente", e como não havia nenhuma... Criar é a regra, xD Até .

_Pati Mello:_ Holá! Ah, acho que sei o que é essa sensação auto-crítica, apesar de que estou me controlando com essa fic 8-) Obrigada por ter elogiado a fic; lol essa é a sensação de que valeu a pena ter escrito. Brigada!

_Michelle Granger: _Wow! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da song xD Eu acho que 'Ordem da Fênix' é o livro com mais H/G, apesar de que estão escondidas pistas nas entrelinhas... -.- Valeu por tudo!

_Belinha Weasley: _Olá! Ah, obrigada mesmo. Então, eu FIZ a continuação, e ainda não acabou, mas eu vou em passos bem lentos -.- Obrigada pelos parabéns... lol Eu não mereço xD - mas, mesmo assim, espero que o elogio continue valendo... -.- Até **_

* * *

_**

**_Where will you go _**_-Evanescence_

_**You're too important for anyone **_

_**There's something wrong with everything you see **_

Seu sorriso era incontrolável - e sabia que isso agradava profundamente o irmão. Desviou o olhar e lhe deu as costas, enquanto tentava tornar sua voz normal. _Aquilo era impossível_ - seu coração estava batendo depressa demais para se controlar.

"Interessante" - disse, sua voz ligeiramente trêmula. Ginny Weasley se apoiou na parede. _Não demonstrar fraquezas_. - Eu... vou arrumar minhas coisas, então. - _Mal via a hora de encontrá-lo_.

"Você não me disse algo sobre '_estar morrendo de fome'_?" - Rony perguntou, numa voz inocente, mas Ginny sabia que ele estava satisfeito. Várias vezes lançara indiretas. Ela podia agüentá-las no atual momento, quando era só entre eles, mas e depois, quando estivessem com Harry? Ginny não tinha idéia de como seria. - Desistiu da idéia, Gin?

Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Perdi a fome" - resmungou, subindo as escadas. Chegara ao patamar do seu quarto quando ouviu umas risadas de Rony.

_"O amor faz isso com as pessoas" - _ele cantarolou, sumindo de vistas. Ginny suspirou e entrou no quarto, numa das poucas vezes em que não reclamou da cor rosa dele. A primeira vez fôra há quatro anos, quando descera animada e encontrara um certo alguém...

Ela sentou-se à sua penteadeira. Havia vários rolos de pergaminho - Rony lhe convencera a escrever algumas cartas para Harry, e, embora ele não houvesse respondido nenhuma até então, lhe dava uma sensação boa escrever para ele. _Como se pudesse ficar mais perto de alguém que nunca teria_...

Ginny encarou seu reflexo no espelho. As palavras de Rony voltaram-lhe a mente. _"Nós vamos para Grimmauld Place amanhã... Harry também vai"_.

Ela ainda sorria.

_**But I, I know who you really are **_

_**You're the one who cries when you're alone**_

Teve uma noite incrivelmente agitada. Harry entrava e saía dos seus sonhos, assim como Tom Riddle e uma gargalhada fria. Aquilo não fazia sentido, mas ela estava ligeiramente febril quando se levantou, cambaleante, e pegou o roupão para descer as escadas. Sentia frio, apesar do verão. Grimmauld Place dava a impressão de inverno, sempre. Se encostou na parede, murmurando palavras sem sentido, e, apertando os braços, continuou a descer.

Jogou água fria no rosto, direto da pia, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar, mas melhorou. Começou a pensar com clareza. _Remédio_ - e, num vislumbre, imaginou acordar os Gêmeos e pedir a eles um remédio. _Excelente idéia se alguém quisesse se arriscar a ficar verde_ - pensou, se lembrando de uma de suas experiências com a Medicina deles.

Sua mente trabalhava depressa agora. Ala Hospitalar - terceiro patamar, à esquerda. Ou seria à direita? Bocejou, sentindo sua cabeça explodir. Desejou saber - e poder - fazer um feitiço para sarar. _Mas, não_. Era criança demais para aprender - pensou, revoltada, enquanto sentia outra pontada. Isso lhe lembrou de Harry - ele costumava sentir isso, não era? _E chegava no dia seguinte_.

Voltou a subir, cada passo pesando, mas com a sensação de que estaria melhor quando chegasse lá. Hesitou ao terceiro andar. _Qual dos lados?_

Outra pontada. Esquerda, direita, que diferença? Se errasse era só voltar. Suspirando, abriu a primeira porta à direita. Uma sala escura. Não devia ser, mas...

Entrou, sua curiosidade vencendo a cautela. Ao passar pelo vão da porta, as velas ocultas se acenderam. Ginny fitou, espantada, as fotos nos porta-retratos. E, em meio a sua dor na cabeça, um pensamento surgiu em sua mente. _Harry adoraria ver aquilo_.

_**But where will you go **_

_**With no one left to save you from yourself **_

Seu ânimo esfriou ao vê-lo, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida. A falta de sorriso em seus lábios e seu olhar perdido e seco pareceu incrivelmente contagioso, e Ginny suspirou, sem vontade de se aproximar. Ia subir as escadas e, provavelmente, ficar no quarto a tarde inteira, imaginando como falar para Harry aquilo que descobrira, quando Rony passou correndo por ela.

"Harry!" - ele gritou, animado. E Ginny franziu a testa ao perceber que a frieza de Harry tivera o mesmo efeito sobre ele. - Hum... Você está bem? - perguntou, mais baixo e cauteloso. Harry fitou-o longamente antes de concordar. - Quer subir? Pode deixar suas coisas lá em cima. E há novidades... - Rony simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, Ginny contastou. Mas ela apenas continuou fitando o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Pode ser" - a voz dava a impressão de que raramente a usava. Rouca. Vinda de um lugar bem distante. Ginny se apoiou na parede quando Harry passou e lhe fitou diretamente nos olhos.

_Há uma coisa que eu tenho que lhe dizer, Harry_. Seus olhos diziam tudo. Mas Ginny meneou a cabeça negativamente quando ele se afastou. Havia muito coisa que Harry não podia ver.

_**You can't escape **_

_**You can't escape**_

Outro sonho. Jamais ouvira aquela gargalhada, mas ela invadia seus sonhos. Assim como os olhos frios de Tom e os olhos verdes de Harry - aquela sensação de acolhimento que a fazia, incondicionalmente, querer esse sonhos. Meneou a cabeça. Estava febril de novo, mas ao menos sua cabeça não doía tanto. Suspirou. A mesma sensação de sede da noite passada voltava, e com resignação, abriu a porta e começou a descer. Desejou que Hermione voltasse logo da Itália, para poder voltar a conversar com a amiga.

Entrou na cozinha fria e tornou a apertar o sobretudo contra o corpo. Só trajava uma simples camisola e aquele roupão não era muito grosso. Tomava o segundo copo d'água quando a porta se abriu, de súbito. Ginny ergueu a varinha por reflexo.

"Ah, Harry" - disse, aliviada, abaixando a varinha. - Pensei... - Ela suspirou. - O que foi?

Ele não respondeu. Sentou-se a sua frente e tornou a fitar seus olhos, enquanto Ginny se sentia fixada por eles. _Eram incrivelmente verdes_.

"Você tem algo para me dizer" - ele se pronunciou, lentamente. O coração de Ginny disparou, daquele jeito incontrolável que lhe agradava e irritava.

_Ele lêra seus olhos._ Ginny voltou a sorrir.

_**You think that I can't see right through your eyes **_

_**Scared to death to face reality **_

"O que é?" - ele perguntou, sua voz rouca, fitando a escuridão que se estendia a sua frente. Ginny não lhe respondeu. Fez um gesto para ele entrar, embora ela própria continuasse parada. Harry lhe encarou, indeciso, mas entrou mesmo assim - e, tal qual na noite anterior, as velas se acenderam e Harry fitou o nome escrito na parede. _Sirius Black_.

À volta, havia vários retratos antigos e coisas pessoais. Ginny desviou o olhar, preferindo o chão a ver a face de Harry. Ele continuou quieto por vários minutos, parado, fitando.

"Harry?" - ela chamou, hesitante. O rapaz se virou para ela, com os olhos vazios de expressão.

"Que idéia de "coisa para mostrar" isso faz para você?" - perguntou, friamente. Ela parou, de repente. _Não ouvira direito_.

"Quê..."

"Não é engraçado mexer em feridas abertas, só para te avisar" - disse, numa voz subitamente calma. - Isso lhe pareceu uma brincadeira?

_Nunca demonstre fraquezas_.

"Não" - disse, com tanta calma quanto ele, encarando-lhe nos olhos, sem se importar se ele leria ou não a única parte do seu corpo que demonstrava estar chateada. - Achei que iria gostar. Talvez pudesse cicatrizar as feridas. - Ela respirou fundo. - Não foi minha intenção _te magoar_, mas você faria bem se deixasse de jogar sua raiva em inocentes, só para te avisar.

E lhe deu as costas. Estava do outro lado do corredor quando ele tornou a falar.

"Só para te avisar... Obrigado" - e fechou a porta do quarto de Sirius Black, se trancando lá. Ginny a fitou e, por mais que tentasse evitar, uma lágrima solitária e teimosa rolou por sua face.

_**No one seems to hear your hidden cries **_

_**You're left to face yourself alone **_

Seu olhar encontrou exatamente o dele quando ela entrou na cozinha fria na manhã seguinte. Por dois segundos. Antes que ambos os desviassem. Dando um rápido beijo nos pais, Ginny sentou-se a outro lado da mesa, enquanto Rony e Harry pareciam entretidos numa conversa baixa e silenciosa. A ruiva franziu a testa. _Mais uma das conversas secretas_ - pensou, bocejando. Não tivera um resto de noite muito boa naquele dia. Não conseguira dormir, ainda que seus pesadelos tivessem cessado por enquanto.

"Chegou uma carta para você" - Rony disse, de súbito, lhe passando um pergaminho. - Hermione.

Ginny lhe mirou com os olhos estreitos.

"Você leu?" - perguntou, desconfiada. Por um momento, lhe pareceu que Rony iria concordar, para provocá-la, mas, passado alguns segundos, ele negou. - Que pena - ela disse, sorrindo e abrindo o pergaminho. - Eu estava a fim de azarar alguém hoje...

Rony limitou-se a fazer uma careta.

"Onde você foi ontem, Harry?" - ele perguntou, de repente. - Eu acordei e você simplesmente não estava lá. Tive a impressão de que só voltou de madrugada.

"Eu fui dar uma volta" - o amigo respondeu, calmamente. - Estava com sede e tinha perdido o sono, só isso.

"Mas..."

"Você já viu as novidades?" - Ginny interrompeu, determinada. Ela sentia o olhar de ambos sob ela, mas não desviou os olhos da carta. - Hermione chega daqui a dois dias - e ela não resistiu a trocar um olhar cúmplice com Harry enquanto Rony parecia que iria explodir de felicidade.

_**But where will you go?**_

"Eles são tão óbvios, não é?" - Harry perguntou, de repente, fazendo-a sobressaltar. Não tinha sentido sua presença. Ela estava numa sala antiga da casa, lendo em frente à lareira. Em geral, Ginny odiava que alguém interrompesse seus momentos de leitura, no entanto... Ela lhe deu um espaço para ele se sentar.

"Quem?" - perguntou, antes de bater sua mão na própria testa. - Ah, claro. Está na frente deles e eles são os únicos que não podem ver.

Ela não agüentou. Riu e, embora ele apenas tivesse sorrido, bem fracamente, ela se sentiu satisfeita.

"Por que as risadas?" - Rony perguntou, se encostando com uma xícara de chá na parede.

"Estávamos falando de coisas óbvias" - Ginny respondeu simplesmente. Rony olhou de um para outro por alguns segundos.

"Sei. Há coisas que são tão óbvias" - e ela tinha a certeza de que ele _não_ se referia a sua relação com Hermione.

_**With no one left to save you from yourself **_

_**You can't escape**_

Ela gostaria de poder dormir em paz. Agitou-se, seu Eu verdadeiro lutando para acordar. Estava presa na torre. Fitando-lhe os olhos verdes. E sempre que tinha a impressão de que, finalmente, ele iria chegar perto e lhe salvar, o céu escurecia e o verde era substituído por vermelho - ou o cinza frio dos olhos _dele_. Tom Riddle. _As lembranças_ _machucavam mais que qualquer coisa_...

Ele estava ao seu lado. Tom Riddle tinha um sorriso indecifrável, venenoso. _Ela era sua refém_. _Harry viria atrás dela para lhe salvar..._

"Não!" - gritou e, no momento em que sentiu as mãos dele tocando-lhe o ombro, pulou. Acordou com um grito sufocado. Havia alguém ali. Desesperada, pegou-se abraçando-a.

"Está tudo bem..." - a voz pareceu-lhe estranhamente confortadora, embora estivesse hesitante. - Eu... eu estou aqui.

"Harry" - ela suspirou, mais aliviada, fechando os olhos e pousando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ginny sentiu vontade de sorrir ao ver como ele pareceu nervoso com essa aproximação.

"Você está bem?" - Harry perguntou, preocupado. De repente, ela perdera a vontade de sorrir. Ele estava sendo como um irmão.

"Estou" - disse, com a voz mais normal. _No final, ele a salvara da torre de novo_.

_**You can't escape **_

_**I realize you're afraid **_

"Você tem certeza disso?" - Ginny perguntou simplesmente, lembrando-se do ataque dele na noite anterior. - Isso é uma coisa tão pessoal que eu...

"Não teria sentido se eu não dividisse um dos poucos momentos de alegria com você, mesmo que tenha te acordado à uma hora da madrugada" - ele respondeu e mais um daqueles sorrisos incontroláveis se formou na face dela, ainda que na voz dele só houvesse carinho _fraternal_.

Ela fechou os olhos, parando na porta, enquanto ele atravessava o vão e as velas se acendiam.

"Você está bem?" - Harry perguntou, fazendo-a encarar-lhe. _Não, não estava bem. Seu coração batia Contra sua vontade e ela estava do lado de um irmão que NÃO era seu irmão._

"Estou" - a voz saíra incrivelmente verdadeira. Harry continou lhe fitando e, num delírio, ela imaginou se ele estaria lendo seus olhos. _Princesas passam a vida inteira sonhando com seu príncipe_.

"Então, venha" - ele lhe puxou a mão, fazendo-a se arrepiar. _Por que não o esquecia logo?_

Harry apontou para uma foto.

"Meus pais" - disse, inutilmente. - Lily e Tiago Potter. - Ginny pôde ver que Harry era a imagem do pai, com exceção dos olhos. Ela sorriu à foto. Os pais dele brincavam com um pequenino Harry no colo. O garoto não devia ter mais de três meses.

"Você é idêntico ao seu pai, exceto..."

_"Exceto nos olhos"_ - ele completou, o vestígio de um sorriso em seus lábios. Ginny lhe deu alguns segundos antes de pigarrear. - E aquele é Lupin, há alguns anos, e, olhe...

Ginny sorriu sonhadoramente. _Ele tinha mesmo os olhos verdes da mãe._

**_But you can't abandon everyone _**

_**You can't escape **_

_**You don't want to escape **_

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha quando finalmente se viu às sós com a garota numa das salas de estar.

"Você está com olheiras terríveis" - disse, fazendo-a sentir-se pior do que estivera ao olhar no espelho de manhã. Em resposta, recebeu uma almofada na cara, enquanto Ginny deitava-se no sofá, exausta, bocejando.

"Eu tive insônia" - disse, divertida, entreabrindo os olhos para ver que ele se apoiara no sofá e a fitava calmamente. Ela pestanejou. Eles haviam ficado conversando até às três horas da manhã, e, embora mal se agüentasse em pé, _cada minuto valera a pena_ _da noite passada_. - Sabe, não consegui dormir, então...

"Então eu aproveitei para te raptar" - Harry completou, os olhos brilhantes, fazendo-afranzir a testa. Ver os olhos deles brilhando era como ver um sorriso que há muito ele não dava. Meneou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

"Foi legal" - afirmou, sorrindo.

"Então..." - ele abaixou a voz. - ... Lhe agradaria, _senhorita_, me dar a honra de... - a voz dele não era mais alta que um sussurro. Ginny estava fazendo leitura labial agora. -... acordá-la de novo... Se não for muita chatice agüentar um sentimental de óculos falando a _noite_ inteira...

"Não tem problema" - _rápido demais_. Harry apenas moveu a cabeça, na hora em a porta se abria.

"Olá" - Rony Weasley disse, calmamente, e Ginny pôde reparar, pelo tom de voz do irmão, que para Rony era muito suspeito Harry estar inclinado sobre ela, enquanto os dois estavam sozinhos numa sala. Ginny revirou os olhos.

_O irmão parecia estar tão enganado..._

_**I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands **_

_**Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone **_

"Hermione chega amanhã" - Harry informou, de súbito, não desviando o olhar dos álbuns antigos que ele abrira sobre a antiga cama de Sirius.

Ginny apenas moveu afirmativamente a cabeça.

"Acho que, então, não vai mais dar para você vir aqui" - ele moveu a cabeça, de modo a impedi-la de ver sua face. - Já é difícil para mim...

"Você pode vir sozinho" - ela disse, também desviando o olhar. - Imaginei que você preferisse assim.

"Eu não consigo explicar. É uma sensação de que eu _te devo_ alguma coisa. Você não faz idéia de quanto importante isso foi."

"Quando eu era menor" - Ginny comentou, mais para ela que qualquer outra coisa. Harry se virou para encará-la. -, minha vó morreu. Ela já era bem velhinha, mas, mesmo assim... Eu me tranquei no quarto por três dias e me recusei a ir ao velório. Quando anoiteceu, de madrugada, eu me levantei e fui sozinha ao cemitério. Era uma longa caminhada,_ mas..._ Fiquei em frente ao túmulo dela _a noite inteira_. Antes de amanhecer voltei à Toca e tornei a me trancar no quarto. Abri um álbum de fotografia que tinha e fiquei até o resto da noite fitando as fotos, _sozinha_, numa forma de estar com ela uma última vez. Parece estranho, mas foi necessário - ela suspirou e deitou as cabeça nos braços em cima da cama, encarando o vazio. Um arrepio súbito percorreu-lhe pelo corpo quando Harry pousou sua mão sobre a dela.

"Não é estranho. Eu gosto de ficar sozinho, mas... Não me arrependo de ter _te acordado_. Vou sentir falta."

_Ela também_.

_**I can hear you in a whisper **_

_**But you can't even hear me screaming **_

A amiga a encarou astutamente.

"Você está diferente. Mais feliz, mais aliviada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou Hermione Granger, numa voz calma. Ginny deu de ombros, sem tirar a pena do pergaminho onde escrevia uma carta a Luna Lovegood.

"Nada. Pura imaginação sua" - e, sorriu saudosamente. Hermione não pareceu acreditar muito nisso.

"Você não me engana, Gin. _Você e Harry_ estão estranhos."

Ginny se virou para encarar a amiga.

"E o que lhe dá a idéia de que eu estar 'estranha' tem referência com Harry?"

O sorriso de Hermione, entretanto, era quase triunfante.

"Nenhum de vocês dois _sabe _mentir."

A ruiva limitou-se a revirar os olhos. _Hermione costumava adivinhar as coisas._

"Algum dia eu te conto" - disse, com um sorriso, fitando a mão que ele tocara na noite retrasada.

_**But where will you go **_

_**With no one left to save you from yourself**_

"Houve um ataque num bairro trouxa, não muito longe de Londres" - a voz de Hermione soou, por trás do Profeta Diário. - Mas não foi encontrada a Marca Negra. Então talvez tenha sido apenas coincidência.

"Não foi um ataque, ao menos nada oficial" - Harry disse, de repente, sua mão na cicatriz. - Ele está concentrado em outra coisa agora. _Voldemort ainda precisa da profecia._ E se não pode tê-la através da esfera... - ele se levantou. - Preciso falar com Dumbledore!

E saiu da sala, ignorando os olhares de Rony, Hermione e Ginny. O ruivo meneou a cabeça.

"Outra premonição?" - perguntou ele, baixinho.

"Não é 'premonição'" - Hermione retorquiu, fazendo Ginny sorrir com o tom de sua voz. - Harry apenas _divide_ alguns pensamentos com Voldemort.

"Então" - Ginny começou, lentamente, desviando o olhar do livro. -, Você-Sabe-Quem também consegue _ver_ os pensamentos de Harry?

Hermione pareceu pensar por um momento.

"Imagino que somente os mais fortes. Somente os pensamentos que... Mas aí não faz lógica!" - ela mordeu os lábios. - Sabem, pensamentos que _são profundos_, mas a maioria desse tipo de pensamentos é de ódio ou _amor_. Voldemort não seria capaz de sentir algo assim.

"Já pensamentos de ódio..." - Rony completou, trocando um olhar com a amiga.

Ginny franziu a testa, tentando voltar a leitura - e seus olhos não focalizam mais as letras. Se perguntou _quando aquela guerra acabaria...E se estaria no final dela._

_**You can't escape**_

_**I realize you're afraid**_

Franziu a testa ao reparar que o único lugar vazio era atrás _dele_. Perguntou-se se Rony fizera isso de propósito, antes de achar que estava sendo exagerada e egocêntrica. _Afinal_, disse a si mesma, enquanto pegava um prato,_ não há nada demais em se sentar ao lado de uma pessoa comum, mesmo que seu irmão veja isso com maldade_. Suspirou.

"Olá" - disse, simpática. Percebeu que era a primeira vez que o encontrava naquele dia. E então concluiu que realmente estava exagerada. Meneou a cabeça reprovadoramente e estendeu a mão para pegar as almôndegas.

"Você sumiu" - Harry disse, sem lhe encarar nos olhos.

"Eu estava escrevendo uma carta" - disse, num tom displicente. - Dino me mandou...

"Pensei que não era para mandar muitas corujas" - Harry interrompeu, numa voz calma, embora não desviasse o olhar do prato. - Não foi o que Dumbledore disse?

Ginny piscou.

"Eu pedi para Fred e Jorge colocarem para mim, quando fossem ao Beco Diagonal" - disse, no mesmo tom que ele. Tinha o sorriso incontrolável outra vez. _Harry estava com ciúmes?_

"Ah" - ele pareceu um tanto mais animado ao se virar para encará-la. - E o que lhe dá a idéia de que eles não irão ler a carta?

Por um instante, Ginny o encarou, parecendo incerta se _Harry _lêra ou não. Então sorriu.

"Impossível. Alertei eles. Tonks colocou uma azaração no envelope. Eu não tentaria ler nem que fosse para ganhar um milhão de galeões."

Harry murmurou algo indecifrável, só para si, e, resmungando, começou a falar com Lupin e Rony. Ginny revirou os olhos, ainda sorrindo, e seu olhar encontrou o de Hermione. A ruiva limitou-se a dar de ombros.

_Sonhos_...

_**But you can't reject the whole world **_

_**You can't escape **_

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas quando o irmão entrou no quarto.

"O que foi?" - perguntou, absorta em guardas os livros no malão. Olhou para o calendário pregado na parede. _31 de agosto_. E pensar que, em menos de 24 horas, estaria de volta a Hogwarts... _O tempo passara rápido_, concluiu, enquanto o Rony sentava-se na cama de Hermione.

"Eu estava imaginando" - disse, lhe olhando de um jeito que lembrou Luna Lovegood a ela. _Completamente aéreo_. - Você e Harry andam estranhamente chegados.

_Até ele_.

"Impressão" - respondeu Ginny, fechando o malão com um estrondo. - Eu conversei algumas vezes com ele, mas... _nada demais_ - um sorriso melancólico se espalhou por sua face. _Nada demais_. Ela apenas o ajudara, e ambos já vinham se ajudando a algum tempo. _Pessoas não se apaixonam por ajudar_, pensou, encostando-se na parede e fitando o irmão.

"Foi o que ele disse" - Rony certamente estava achando graça na situação. - Exatamente as mesmas palavras. Andaram treinando desculpas, Gin?

Ginny imaginou-se transformando o irmão num sapo.

"É claro" - comentou, sarcástica. - Acredite, sempre sobra tempo durante os nossos _encontros_ para discutirmos desculpas.

E, no instante seguinte, congelou. Harry acabara de entrar pela porta aberta e ela não podia saber se ele ouvira ou não.

"Você esqueceu de um livro, Rony" - ele disse, calmamente, olhando para o amigo.

"Ah" - Rony fez uma careta, embora fosse visível que ele estava rindo. - Depois eu guardo...

"Você vai esquecer" - Ginny disse, no mesmo instante, se levantando. - Me dê a chave que eu coloco para você.

_Qualquer coisa era melhor que o olhar pefeitamente normal de Harry._

_**You won't escape**_

_**You can't escape **_

Era realmente irritante as risadas vindas do quadro coberto na parede. Fazendo força para ignorar, Ginny Weasley abriu o malão e guardou o pesado _Guia da Magia_. Já ia sair quando um pergaminho aberto, sobre a cama de Harry, lhe chamou a atenção. _Não podia ser_... Um tanto nervosa, ergueu o pergaminho a favor da luz que entrava pelo quarto, dos últimos raios de sol, e leu.

_Caro Harry,_

_Caro? É uma palavra estranha. Mas não me sinto suficientemente "amiga" de você para dizer "querido Harry". Na verdade, nem ao menos sei porque estou lhe escrevendo. Correção: sim, eu sei o motivo. Rony me aconselhou a escrever. Estranho. Em geral, eu não ouço os conselhos do meu irmão._

_Está tudo bem com você? Espero que sim - e, no momento, acaba de me ocorrer que **essa** é uma pergunta idiota. Não pode 'estar tudo bem com você'. Mesmo assim, continuo desejando que, ao menos, você se recupere. Agora me sinto uma tola. Pareço escrever palavras sem sentido - mas, desculpe, não sei o que escrever. Simplesmente desejava poder te consolar - mas não posso. Desejava que conseguisse te fazer sorrir - e, adivinhe, não consigo. Então, estou escrevendo inutilmente essa carta. Você vai ler e a achar confusa - pior, vai ME achar confusa. Mas isso é o melhor que posso fazer._

_Eu apenas posso desejar, Harry. Que é essa dor passe. Que você sorria. Que você consiga sobreviver a mais uma decepção. E que você se cuide. Apenas isso que caiba na carta. Eu adoraria te falar tudo, mas tudo mesmo - acho, no entanto, que tenho um diário para isso. Então, resumo dos fatos._

_Você já sabe quando vem para cá? Mamãe falou algo sobre no começo de agosto, ou coisa parecida. Não aconteceu nada de novo no "mundo mágico", exceto uns ataques que ninguém sabe quem foram realmente os culpados. E Rony anda nervoso. Hermione nos mandou somente algumas cartas e ele anda num ataque histério de nervosismo. Se eu não conhecesse meu maninho... De qualquer forma, ele também te manda uma carta, então não vou falar de muita coisa - não mais do que escrevi._

_Com carinho - Ginny Weasley_

_P.S: Quando você precisar... Eu estarei aqui._

_**You don't want to escape**_

* * *

**Para Aonde Você Vai**

_Você é tão importante para todos_

_Você finge ser tudo o que você quer ser_

_Mas eu, eu sei quem você realmente é_

_Você é aquele que chora quando você está sozinho_

_Mas Para onde você vai?_

_Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você acha que eu não consigo ver atrvés de seus olhos_

_Assustado até a morte de enfrentar a realidade_

_Ninguém parece ouvir seu choro secreto_

_Você foi deixado sozinho para enfrentar você mesmo_

_Mas Para onde você vai?_

_Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não pode escapar da verdade_

_Eu percebi que você está com medo_

_Mas você não pode abandonar todo mundo_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não quer escapar_

_Eu estou tão cansado de falar palavras que ninguém entende_

_É evidente o bastante que você não pode viver sua vida inteira sozinho?_

_Eu posso ouvir você num sussurro,_

_mas você não consegue nem me ouvir gritando_

_E para onde você vai? Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo_

_Você não pode escapar da verdade_

_Eu percebi que você está com medo_

_Mas você não pode rejeitar o mundo inteiro_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não vai escapar_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não quer escapar_


	3. More than words can say

**Notas**

**Autora: **_Milagres acontecem!Depois de mais de um mês, saiu algo novo. E não prometo queo próximo saia rápido, porque depende muito de um ataque de inspiração. Eu enrolei no começo, e o fim saiu tudo de uma vez. O resultado está aí Reviews, claro XD - pelo que eu vi, o botão para 'submeter reviews' já voltou ao normal (XD)_

**Fic: **_Eu continuo mantendo as pausas de tempo entre uma parte e a outra. É o estilo da fic, eu não posso mudar, mesmo que aja uma diferença: às vezes a passagem de tempo é de horas, em outras, de um ou dois dias. E, aviso: eu não quis inventar muito, sobre assuntos como o novo professor de DCAT e coisas assim. Essa é apenas a minha visão do H/G do sexto livro, escrita pelo modo que eu acho que a Ginny veria. -.- A música não combina exatamente com o capítulo, mas eu me encantei pela letra e foi isso. _(Já disse que quero reviews? xD) _Então, até!_

**Reviews:**

_Miri: _E os sinos tornam a tocar. xD Desculpe a demora, eu tive um forte bloqueio (Affe!). Mas fiz a continuação, espero que você goste Agora que estão em Hogwarts as coisas vão ficar... interessantes xD Maldades na minha mente, eu tenho que parar com isso De qualquer modo, obrigada pela review -

_Michelle Granger: _Histericamente respondendo XD Eu tenho uma fã? Diz que tenho! Não, não diga, se não meu ego infla e o sorriso não vai caber no meu rosto E tem mais sim, mas eu não sei quando vou escrever (-.-). Sabe ataques súbitos? Eu vou precisar de um - ou talvez de vários ¬¬' O.O Sucesso? Obrigada, então. Beijos!

_Miaka: _Olá! Ah, eu vejo o Rony como quem mais "Apóia" H/G depois que eu li OdF. Para mim ele vai 'juntar' os dois, mesmo que se arrependa (¬¬'). E eu vou manter isso. Fiquei feliz que você esteja gostando disso. O Rony me parece adorável, a você não? Eu digo nos livros... Em todo caso, obrigada pela reviews e Beijos!

_Carol Malfoy Potter: _Olá! estou me perguntando o que você quer dizer com "mais ação" XD Eu tenho uma mente péssima, é sério.E vou mandar mais sim (quando, não me pergunte...¬¬')! Ah, 'Apaixonada'? A fic tem uma fã xD Vou fazer o possível para o próximo sair 'em breve', mas não garanto nada... Então, até o próximo capítulo. Beijooooos!

_Yasmine Lupin: _Oi! Cabeças-ocas? São mesmo xD Mas ainda não é nesse capítulo que eles se acertam, embora... (-.-) Ah, leia e depois me diga o que acha. Eu diria que eles são'Devagar' xD E desculpe a demora (Bloqueios, entende...) desse capítulo - e do próximo também (-.-). Eu não sou nem um pouco pessimista... xD Até a proxima! Beijos!

_Bruna Granger Potter: _Oi! Fofa? Hum, obrigada! Estou feliz por você estar gostando E, depois de séculos, a atualização está aí x) Espero que você goste Beijooooos!

**

* * *

**

**More Than Words Can Say**

(Alias)

**Here I am at six o'clock in the morning**

**Still thinking about you**

O apito do trem soou, fazendo-a piscar os olhos, acordando. Não tinha idéia do motivo pelo qual estivera _viajando_, mas simplesmente passara os últimos cinco minutos fitando a plataforma apinhada de gente, com o olhar perdido. Ginny Weasley suspirou e se virou para um último abraço.

"Se cuidem" - Molly Weasley disse, dando um beijo na testa da filha.

"Mãe!" - Jorge sorriu, enquanto Ginny lhe abraçava. - Desse jeito até parece que eles _não têm juízo_ - disse, num deboche.

"E não tem mesmo" - acrescentou Fred, como se isso fosse óbvio. Ambos os irmãos sorriram maliciosamente. - Ao menos, a nossa _Gin_, não tem - ele lhe passou um saco azul. - _Apronte por nós esse ano, Ginny_ - acrescentou, piscando os olhos.

Ginny concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo. O trem apitou pela segunda vez.

"Você não vem?" - ouviu a voz de Harry perguntar, logo atrás de si, fazendo-a se virar maquinalmente.

"Claro" -_rápido demais_. E sorriu um tanto sem graça para o garoto. Por que tinha que fazer isso sempre?

"Eu..." - Harry pareceu se atrapalhar ao fitar os gêmeos. Pestanejou e desviou o olhar. - Te espero lá dentro. Até!

"Bom" - a ruiva fechou a porta e se debruçou na janela. -, Até as próximas férias - disse. – E sucesso com a loja.

"Obrigado" - Fred trocou um olhar com o irmão. - E, Gin... Vá logo. _Harry está te esperando_.

Ginny revirou os olhos. _Até eles?_

**It's still hard, at six o'clock in the morning**

**To sleep without you**

Ela contemplou Rony e Mione deixando a cabine e voltou seu olhar para a paisagem através da janela. Sua mão no bolso tocou o saco que Fred lhe dera e, por um momento, sorriu. Então, como se disposta a deixá-la triste, a imagem do irmão e da amiga apareceu num flash, fazendo-a menear a cabeça, tentando afasta-la.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

_A voz de Harry._ Despertando-a. Ginny se virou lentamente para ele. _Engraçado._ Estava cansada - e a voz dele conseguia sempre lhe levantar o ânimo. _Era mágica..._

"Nada..."

Harry meneou a cabeça. Estava sentado em frente a ela, e, embora o olhar de Ginny estivesse fixo na paisagem, ela sabia que ele estava encarando-a.

"Ginny, se quiser mentir, vai ter que praticar mais" - ele retrucou, um pouco animado, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Um leve sorriso passou pela face da ruiva e seus olhos castanhos brilharam, mas Ginny Weasley continuou fitando o verde das montanhas que passava. _Praticar mais_... Irônico. Ela simplesmente conseguia mentir tanto sobre seus sentimentos acerca dele...

"Eu apenas... Não que eu quisesse... Não faz o _meu estilo_, mas... Eu imaginei que iria ser monitora esse ano" - e corou, com um sorriso sem graça.

Harry continuou fitando-a.

"Era tão importante assim?" - a voz dele era baixa.

"Não" - ela meneou a cabeça, com um sorriso enviesado. - Mas...

"Eu estou feliz por você não ser monitora" - Harry disse, de repente. Ginny se virou para encará-lo, séria. - Se não, você não estaria aqui.

_Duplo sentido._ Outro sorriso incontrolável.

**And I know that it might**

**Seem too late for love**

"Aonde você vai?" - Rony lhe perguntou, na hora em que se levantou. Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Dar uma volta" - ela respondeu, com descaso, se espremendo para passar entre Rony e Hermione. O irmão deu uma mordida num Sapo de Chocolate e revirou os olhos.

"Thomas estava te procurando" - Hermione a informou e Ginny, evitando olhar para outro lado que não a porta, teve a impressão de que todos na cabine tinham os olhos voltados para ela. - Por isso Rony está emburrado - acrescentou,

_"Se _eu o encontrar, eu _converso _com ele" - Ela frisara as palavras "se" e "converso". Trocou um olhar com Hermione e um sorriso se formou em sua face. - De qualquer forma, estou procurando Luna.

"Eu a vi" - a voz de Rony soou, de repente, e o sorriso de Hermione se apagou enquanto ela meneava a cabeça. - Luna nos cumprimentou quando saímos da cabine dos monitores. Ela estava no terceiro vagão.

"Você parece ter reparado muito bem, Rony" - interrompeu Hermione, de repente, olhando acusadoramente Rony. O ruivo franziu a testa.

"Mas ela..."

"Não faz diferença" - a garota abriu um livro e pareceu indiferente a tentativa de Rony de chamá-la. Ginny _teve_ que trocar um olhar com Harry.

_Os amigos eram tão óbvios_...

**All I know**

Um grupo de quintanistas a cumprimentou enquanto passava pela mesa da Grifinória, ao mesmo tempo em que outro garoto, mais para o fim da mesa, também estendia a mão. Ginny parou, por alguns momentos, e falou com os amigos do mesmo ano.

"Você não vai se sentar com eles?" - Rony perguntou, os olhos apertados ao fixar o outro garoto que acenara para a irmã caçula.

Um lento sorriso se espalhou pela face de Ginny, mas ela desviou o olhar. Hermione soltou um muxoxo de impaciência enquanto fitava o amigo.

"Não, Rony" - a ruiva respondeu, muito calma. - Mas não se preocupe. Não vou ficar com _o trio_ - acrescentou, como se aquele fosse o verdadeiro motivo da irritação de Rony.

"Mas você não se senta _sempre_ com seus amigos?" - o irmão perguntou, pressionando-a e Ginny percebeu, irritada, que ele notara _isso_.

"'Sempre'" é uma palavra muito forte, Ronald Weasley. - Ela suspirou. - Por que não pergunta logo o que você quer saber? - Ginny exclamou, quando o irmão abriu a boca, fazendo Harry e Hermione se virarem para os dois.

Rony parou.

"Você vai se sentar ao lado do Thomas" - não era uma pergunta. O tom dele foi quase cansado, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

"Há algum problema nisso, Rony?" - O ruivo apenas lhe lançou um olhar bem claro. Ginny corou, de súbito. - Ele é meu amigo, nada demais.

Rony resmungou qualquer coisa e Ginny respirou fundo. Sentia o olhar de Harry, repentinamente, sobre ela quando se sentou ao lado de Dino Thomas e começou a conversar com ele. Ela evitou o olhar do irmão. Sabia que as mesmas coisas que lera antes ainda estavam escritas nos olhos do irmão.

"_O problema, Ginny Weasley, é que ninguém no mundo fará você esquecê-lo"._

Ele estava certo.

**I need you now**

**More than words can say**

"As palavras de Dumbledore foram bonitas" - ela pegou-se segredando a Harry, quando se viu ao lado dele. Eles subiam a escada.

"Ele falou sobre Sirius" - Harry acrescentou, parecendo saudoso. _Sorria_. Ela parou, de repente, na escada, fitando-o. Não era um sorriso fraco, não era falso. _Os olhos verdes brilhavam_. Ela poderia ficar a vida inteira o observando... Aquele sorriso franco tinha o poder de deixá-la tão... _completa..._ - Ginny? - Harry também parara. A ruiva meneou a cabeça, pestanejando. Ele ainda sorria.

"Desculpe, eu... Estava viajando" - Ela acenou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar. - De uma forma indireta, mas Dumbledore falou de Sirius - concordou, voltando a andar. Harry acompanhou-a, parecendo pensativo. - Você está bem?

"Como?"

Ela encarou-o gentilmente.

"Eu imaginei que você ficaria um pouco 'triste' quando Dumbledore começou o discurso."

Harry lhe lançou um rápido olhar antes de responder. Seu sorriso diminuíra, ainda que os olhos mantivessem o brilho.

"Na verdade, _Gin_, eu estou melhor desde as férias."

"Algum motivo especial?" - ela perguntou, subitamente. _Sorriso incontrolável_. Por que ele a chamara por "Gin"?

Ele piscou. Murmurou algo inaudível e virou a cara.

"O quê?" - ela perguntou, confusa. Harry revirou os olhos e lhe encarou.

"O motivo é você" - disse, numa calma incrível, instante antes de um grupo de setimanistas os separarem.

**I need you now**

**I've got to find a way**

"Bom dia" - ela desejou, aérea.

"Olá" - Luna Lovegood disse, quase no mesmo tom que a amiga. Por um instante, desviou os olhos do 'Pasquim'. - Vai se sentar aqui?

Ginny olhou distraidamente para a mesa da Corvinal. Havia poucas pessoas ainda, em todo o salão – oito horas da manhã era realmente muito cedo para o primeiro dia de aula. Bocejou e puxou para si um copo com suco.

"Há algum problema?"

"Se você diz que não... Na verdade, só pensei que fosse ficar com eles" – e fez um gesto negligente em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Se virando, Ginny viu que Luna mostrara Harry, Rony e Hermione. Um rubor súbito cobriu a face de Ginny ao ver Harry comendo qualquer coisa, calmo, enquanto Rony e Hermione conversavam. Ela desviou o olhar depressa.

_Gin..._

"Não, eu estou bem aqui. E Rony virá com aquela conversa sobre eu e o Dino..." – ela fez uma careta. Luna pousou o cálice na mesa e encarou-a. Sonhadoramente.

"Ele já te perturbou inúmeras vezes. Uma a mais, uma a menos, não faria diferença."

Ginny revirou os olhos.

"E...?"

"Eu só imagino o que tenha acontecido para você querer ficar longe de Harry."

"Eu realmente não te entendo" – Ginny cortou-a. – Você devia _parar_ de fingir que _é_ lunática.

Luna sorriu.

"Como foi seu verão?" – a ruiva perguntou, mudando bruscamente de assunto, embora ainda pensasse _naquilo_. Afinal, _Ela era o motivo..._

**I need you now**

**Before I lose my mind**

As palavras, por mais que ela desejasse ignorá-las, pareciam presas a sua mente.

_" 'O cavaleiro corre um grande perigo, minha querida.Posso ver a morte lhe espreitando... E você se arriscará, quantas vezes forem precisas, porque esse é o seu destino...'"_

Encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos, apertando a têmpora, querendo que aquela maldita dor de cabeça sarasse. Trelawney conseguira, enfim, acabar com sua tarde...

O som de vários passos, que pareciam vir de uma sala qualquer, despertou-a. Forçando-se a sorrir, como se estivesse tudo normal, deu meia-volta, em direção ao Salão Principal. _Isso_. Jantar certamente lhe faria bem.

"Ginny!" – ela se virou automaticamente. Por um brevíssimo instante, sorriu de verdade.

"Olá, Dino" – _Tudo que queria era ficar sozinha..._

"Você já saiu da aula?"– ele perguntou, caminhando junto com ela.

"A Profª Trelawney nos liberou mais cedo. Ela e Firenze não estão se entendendo muito bem porque Trelawney insiste que Jannete McClair vai morrer, então... E você?"

"Acabei de sair da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele..." – Dino Thomas parou, de chofre, lhe encarando. – Gin, você está bem? – _Gin..._ Ele lhe chamara de 'Gin'. Mas aquele apelido ficava tão... _Estranho_ quando era dito por ele. Não tinha a magia de Harry, definitivamente não...

"Estou" – não conseguia mais fingir o sorriso. Respirou fundo. _Será que sua cabeça não podia parar de doer?_

"Ginny!" – não era a voz de Dino. Pestanejando – _sua visão estava ficando cheia de pontos pretos..._ -, ela encarou Harry, Rony e Hermione. O olhar de Rony foi dela para Dino e se tornou subitamente frio. – Mas que d...

"Rony!" – ela reuniu suas últimas reservas de força. – Me deixa em paz – murmurou, e, então, fazendo uma força desesperada para não desmaiar, correu para o Salão Comunal.

**I need you now**

**Here I am, I'm looking out my window**

_Perfeito_. Agora, tinha um peso na consciência por ter _agredido _seu irmão _injustamente_ – mesmo que tivesse a total certeza de que ele iria criticá-la – e a dor de cabeça só piorava. Desviou o olhar para a janela e encarou o céu, já num azul escuro, onde as estrelas despontavam. _Talvez fosse uma boa idéia se jogar dali_...

Fechou os olhos e pousou a cabeça no parapeito da janela. A visão de Sibila Trelawney, a sua frente, lhe falando sobre seu suposto destino voltou com força. Meneou a cabeça, como se estivesse decidida a esquecê-las, mas, ao fazer isso, teve a impressão de que sua cabeça iria explodir.

"Será que você não pode me deixar em paz por um segundo?" – resmungou, massageando a têmpora direita.

_"Quem _não pode te deixar em paz?" – a voz chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, e demorou um pouco para registrar seu dono. Por outro instante, sorriu. _Como se algum dia não pudesse reconhecer aquela voz..._

Abriu os olhos e, numa visão ligeiramente embaçada, viu que _Harry _se sentara na poltrona à sua frente. Ela pestanejou e desviou o olhar.

"Não é nada."

A sombra de um sorriso passou pela face de Harry.

"Rony tem razão" – disse, se encostando à poltrona e fitando-a longamente. Ginny estremeceu, mas manteve seu olhar fixo à janela. – Você é parecida comigo. Também não sei mentir.

Agora, a sombra de um sorriso se espalhava pela face _dela_.

"Dor de cabeça" – disse, sincera. – Há dias eu estou com isso...

Por um breve instante, ela poderia jurar que Harry pareceu _muito_ estranho com essa informação.

"Você devia ir a Ala Hospitalar."

"Não é doença ou algo do tipo" – cortou, franzindo a testa quando o viu se levantar e _se sentar_ ao seu lado.

"O que é, então?" – _Próximo_. Harry estava próximo dela. Sua cabeça latejou, mas ela simplesmente ignorou.

"Eu..." – ela considerou dizer "Eu não sei". Hesitou, por dois segundos, então, se virou para ele. _Olhos verdes._ Não poderia mentir agora _nem se quisesse_... – Eu ando tendo alguns sonhos – murmurou. – São estranhos. Ruins.

"Eles não te deixam dormir?" – não era uma pergunta, apesar do tom levemente interrogativo. Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Eu estou com você agora. Pode dormir – ele sussurrou. Ginny sorriu.

_"Obrigada_, Harry" – e, para sua surpresa, _ele também_ sorriu. Ginny o encarou, parecendo fascinada com o sorriso. – Eu... acho que vou dormir, lá em cima, não se preocupe. Está... Está tudo bem – _maravilhosamente bem_.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco – contudo, ela ainda sorria abobalhada quando ele tomou-a pela mão e levou-a até a escada.

"Se você quiser alguma coisa" – Harry disse, de repente, acariciando-lhe a mão. Um súbito arrepio percorreu o corpo dela e Ginny fez força para ignorar -, eu vou estar aqui _dessa vez_. Boa noite – ele desejou. Ginny fitou-lhe nos olhos e, com um suspiro, deu-lhe um beijo na face.

"Para você também" – murmurou. Antes de subir, seu olhar desviou-se para um canto e, estática, viu _Rony _lhe encarando, parecendo abismado, porém _satisfeito_. Com outro suspiro, ela subiu as escadas. E, para variar, teve uma noite boa.

**I'm dreaming about you**

**Can't let you go, at six o'clock in the morning**

**I feel you beside me**

_"Ginny!"_ – a amiga a chamou pela quinta vez, agora num tom irritado. A ruiva pestanejou e encarou Nathalia Thompson com o olhar perfeitamente calmo, apesar dos olhos azuis da outra estarem disparando faíscas. – Será que você pelo menos podia _fingir_ que está prestando atenção a Snape? Sua poção está verde. Preciso lhe lembrar de que ela deveria estar _roxa?_

A ruiva meramente deu de ombros, enquanto acrescentava uma essência à Poção da Confusão. O professor de Poções estava a poucas carteiras de distância e, por mais que ela o odiasse, não queria levar uma detenção na primeira semana de aulas. Com uma careta, começou a mexer o caldeirão, sua mente longe dali.

Estranho – isso devia resumir tudo. Ela _tinha _esquecido _ele_, entretanto... _Mentira_ – pôde ouvir uma voz, que estranhamente lhe pareceu de Rony, ecoar em sua cabeça. _É pura mentira. Você nunca o esqueceu. Você pode _fingir_ que _quer _esquecer. Mas nunca vai conseguir. Porque você o..._

"Srta. Weasley!" – isso despertou-a. Ginny ficou seriamente dividida sobre qual das vozes era mais irritante: Se a de Snape ou a de sua mente.

"Sim?" – abaixou os olhos para a poção. Roxa. Será que aquilo era um problema?

"A senhorita ouviu minhas instruções?" – perguntou, numa voz alta e debochada. Do outro lado da sala, ela viu os sonserinos rindo. Fazendo força para ignorá-los (e contendo a um impulso de _matá-los_), Ginny encarou Snape.

"Acho que sim."

"Então, de que cor sua poção _deveria _estar?"

"Roxa, eu diria."

"Ela deveria estar _roxa _há cinco minutos. Neste exato momento, ela tinha que estar azul-clara."

_"Oh!" _– O mau-humor atacava novamente. Ela fingiu um sorriso espantado. – Eu peço desculpas então.

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram.

"Menos cinco pontos da Grifinória pela impertinência, Srta. Weasley" – ele disse, com um sorriso satisfeito, no momento em que a sineta batia. – E da próxima vez, é detenção.

Nathalia soltou um muxoxo enquanto jogavam as coisas na mochila.

"Você faria melhor se prestasse mais atenção nas aulas do que ficar pensando _nele_."

Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Eu _não_ estava pensando em Harry."

Nathalia sorriu lentamente, conformada.

"E quem disse que eu estava falando de Harry Potter?"

**And I know that it might**

**Seem too late for love**

**For love Oh, Oh, Oh**

"Quando vocês vão fazer as pazes?" – Luna Lovegood perguntou, indicando Rony sentado numa mesa da biblioteca próxima à janela, com Hermione, aparentemente fazendo a tarefa.

"Quê?" – Um fraco sorriso apareceu na face de Ginny. – Ah, sendo sincera, ele não está _tão_ bravo comigo assim – suspirou e molhou a pena no tinteiro. – Como você soube que eu briguei com ele?

"Todos estavam falando disso. Mas como você aparentemente _me ignorou,_ e se esqueceu de comentar isso... Não foi tão sério, foi? Ouvi umas coisas muito _estranhas_."

Um brilho maroto se formou nos olhos da ruiva.

"Me conte."

"Um primeiranista estava falando sobre uma briga entre dois _cabelos-vermelhos_ que tinham saído no tapa antes de se transformarem em burros" – Luna comentou, franzindo a testa, no momento em que Ginny soltava uma gostosa gargalhada. Algumas pessoas lhe lançaram olhares de censura, e ela tapou a própria boca.

"Deus! Eles não podiam ter inventado nada pior, eu acho."

"Podem. Aquela garota da sua casa, Diane, comentou para todo mundo que quisesse ouvir que vocês tinham brigado porque você estava conversando com Thomas enquanto estava, na verdade, namorando Harry."

"O quê?" – ela procurou abafar o grito. Houve mais alguns olhares de censura que Ginny ignorou. Então sorriu, num tom que sugeria que algo era uma excelente piada. – Ok, agora eles viajaram completamente.

"Não sei por quê" – a amiga revirou os olhos.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ela piscou os olhos inocentemente, enquanto procurava algo num livro.

"Não vá dizer que seria inteiramente _estranho _se você e ele estivessem namorando."

A ruiva não hesitou.

"Seria. Porque... Eu sou simplesmente a irmã do amigo dele, entende?" – e pareceu incomodada quando Luna levantou os olhos para lhe encarar. Ginny desviou o olhar para o livro, sem ver, na verdade, nenhuma letra do livro.

"Qual o problema nisso? Seria '_impossível'_ se você fosse irmã _dele_."

"É como se eu fosse" – ela acrescentou.

"Mas _você não é_."

"Não faz diferença" – mentiu, num tom de que o assunto acabara. Em geral, isso funcionaria com qualquer pessoa. _Mas não com Luna_.

"Já disseram que você _não sabe_ mentir?" – Luna retrucou, com um sorriso enviesado. Mirou o livro de Transfiguração nas mãos de Ginny. – E, a propósito, o livro está de ponta-cabeça.

**I need you now**

**More than words can say**

Ela bocejou, desejando terminar logo aquilo. Tornou a medir a redação. _Ótimo_, pensou, irônica, _só faltam quatro centímetros_...

"Estou te atrapalhando?" – _Rony_.

_Sim, meu querido irmão, você está._

"Não" – _monossílabo._ Era sempre uma excelente tática para acabar com conversas indesejáveis.

Ele pareceu-lhe nervoso.

"Ah, Gin, eu…" - Respirou fundo e se sentou ao seu lado. Ela fez força para não desviar o olhar da tarefa. – Ah... O que você está fazendo?

"Lição. História da Magia. Só faltam alguns centímetros" – _respostas diretas._ Outra tática. – Por quê?

"Eu... Queria conversar com você...?"

Ginny pestanejou.

"Isso é uma pergunta ou uma afirmação, maninho?"

_"Maninho?"_ – ele sorriu. – Você não está mais brava comigo?

_Mais dois centímetros só..._

"Eu nunca estive de fato, Rony. E sei que você também não está." – E sorriu. Era um sorriso idêntico ao do irmão.

"O que lhe dá essa certeza?"

"Eu diria que você _me desculpou_ no momento em que me _viu_ com Harry" – murmurou, revirando os olhos.

"Odeio quando você tem razão" – ele afirmou, bocejando. – Agora, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta. – Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando. – _Está acontecendo algo entre você e Harry_?

A pena parou, de súbito, de riscar o pergaminho.

_"Não"_ – _Frieza._ Não era uma tática para acabar com uma conversa.

"Gin..."

"Eu já lhe respondi, Rony. Nós somos apenas amigos."

"Você quer ser _apenas amiga_ dele?"

Ginny pestanejou.

"E se eu quisesse?"

"Eu diria que você está mentindo" – resposta rápida. Ele devia ter treinado para aquilo.

"E se eu dissesse que não quero ser apenas amiga dele? E se eu dissesse que _ainda_ gosto dele, mas apenas _cansei_?"

Ele suspirou.

"Eu diria que, enfim, você está admitindo a verdade. Boa noite, Gin."

**I need you now**

**I've got to find a way**

**I need you now**

**Before I lose my mind**

"Você não dormiu bem."

"Grande constatação" - resmungou. - Onde Rony e Harry estão? – Ginny perguntou, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. Faltava apenas vinte minutos para a primeira aula, e a ruiva tinha acordado há poucos minutos, o que a fazia ter que tomar o café correndo antes de subir para a Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Hermione revirou os olhos e ficou lhe encarando.

"Já foram para a aula. O que aconteceu?" – perguntou, paciente. Ginny demorou a responder, parecendo muito ocupada com os talheres.

"Eu fiz as pazes com Rony" – disse, num tom que sugeria estar arrependida disso.

"Eu sei dessa parte. Passei a tarde inteira de ontem tentando convencer seu irmão de que ele deveria voltar a falar com você" – ela sorriu. – Ele é quase tão cabeça-dura quanto a irmã.

"Outra constatação maravilhosa" – a ruiva retorquiu, sorrindo agora. – Eu diria que é mau de família.

"Isso ainda não justifica você não ter dormido bem" – observou Hermione.

Ginny deu de ombros.

"Foram só alguns pesadelos" – aquilo era uma meia verdade. _Afinal_, pensou ela com amargura, _o que há demais em não ter dormido porque ficou pensando **nele**?_

"Gin..." – Hermione suspirou. A ruiva revirou os olhos.

"Eu juro que vou aprender a mentir" – murmurou, enquanto a outra sorria.

"Tem a ver com Harry?"

"Por que todo mundo acha que tudo que eu faço tem a ver com Harry?" – Mas Hermione continuou lhe encarando, fazendo-a menear a cabeça, como se estendesse a bandeira branca. – Porque provavelmente tem – disse, em resposta a sua própria pergunta.

"Vocês poderiam se entender" – ela sugeriu, fazendo Ginny se engasgar.

"Eu e Harry?" – e sorriu ironicamente. – Não mesmo. Eu vou ser sempre _uma garotinha _para ele.

"Não sevocê não quiser" – retorquiu Hermione, sorrindo ao se levantar. – Eu já vou, a minha aula é do outro lado do castelo.

"Você andou treinando essa conversa com Rony?" – Ginny perguntou, de súbito, desconfiada.

"Não" – e piscou os olhos.

"Vocês dois falaram quase a mesma coisa" – disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Eu acho que estou começando a acreditar em almas gêmeas.

Hermione limitou-se a revirar os olhos. Ginny se sentiu satisfeita.

**I need you now**

**More than words can say**

**I need you now**

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você" – declarou Ginny a Harry, olhando para o tabuleiro de xadrez. Ela decidira que ver eles jogarem era decididamente mais interessante que a tarefa de Herbologia, embora Hermione, a seu lado, não parasse de criticá-la. _É sexta_, pensara, numa desculpa para não estudar.

"Por que não?" – Harry perguntou, confuso, enquanto Rony parecia fazer força para não discutir com a irmã.

"Se você fizer isso, vai deixar o bispo dele ficar livre para o xeque-mate. Agora, se você..." – ela esticou a mão para tocar no cavalo dele – ... colocar esse aqui, vai poder acabar com a rainha dele.

"Obrigado" – ele disse, animado, quando Rony teve que deslocar um bispo que certamente não deveria ter se movido.

"E agora" – Ginny acrescentou -, você coloca o bispo para matar a rainha e então dá o xeque-mate.

"Ei! Isso não vale!" – resmungou Rony, um tanto chateado quando Harry fez o que Ginny lhe dissera e lhe venceu.

"Não seja tão chato, Rony " – ela respondeu, rindo.

"Agora Harry lhe deve uma" – Rony retorquiu, de súbito, guardando as peças sem olhar para a irmã ou para o amigo. Cada um deles lhe lançou um olhar específico.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – o moreno perguntou, num tom que sugeria descaso.

"Ah, você sabe. " – E encarou as unhas inocentemente. Hermione parecia fazer força para não rir. – Você tem que fazer algo para Ginny em troca.

"Eu não quero nada" – Ginny se apressou em dizer. Rony riu.

"Eu não estou falando de exploração, Gin. Eu diria algo como... Harry poderia te pagar uma cerveja amanteigada na próxima visita a Hogsmeade."

"Isso parece justo – Harry concordou, encarando o teto, como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante que já vira."

"Em outras palavras, você sugere que eu vá com vocês?" – perguntou Ginny, erguendo as sobrancelhas, do mesmo modo que o irmão costumava fazer, embora ela não conseguisse fazê-las sumir entre os cabelos ruivos.

"Ah, eu nem sonharia" – Rony suspirou. – _Eu_ vou com _Hermione_. – Ele desviou o olhar, de repente, enquanto Hermione lhe encarava chocada.

"Como assim?" – Hermione e Ginny perguntaram, ao mesmo tempo.

"Hum. É. Se Mione não se importar." – Ele olhou cautelosamente para ela. – Se _você_ não tiver outro compromisso...

Eles trocaram um olhar por vários segundos. Então, lentamente, ela acenou.

"Então você pode ir com Harry, Gin" – concluiu Rony, desviando o olhar de Hermione, as orelhas repentinamente coradas.

"É interessante saber que a minha opinião conta" – ela observou, revirando os olhos com descaso, arrumando suas coisas. – Vou subir. Boa noite.

Harry fez um movimento qualquer.

"É tão desagradável a idéia de ir comigo a Hogsmeade?" – ele perguntou, preferindo encarar a janela ao teto agora.

A ruiva estremeceu.

"Não é isso."

"Então vá comigo" – e encarou-a, sério. Ginny piscou, supresa. _Ele estava convidando-a?_

Houve um segundo interminável.

"Ok" – ela nunca dissera um "Ok" tão satisfeita.

Sorriso incontrolável.

**Oh I got to hear you say**

**I need you now**

**Before I lose my mind**

Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu realmente não sei se prefiro você _alegre_ demais ou de mau humor " – Nathalia observou, ao lhe fitar quando saíram da Sala de Transfiguração. – De nenhum dos jeitos você presta atenção à aula! O que aconteceu?

" Tive um sonho bom "– a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo.

" Qual? "

Ginny riu.

" Se eu te contar meu sonho, ele não se realiza, é claro. "

" Sonho?" – _Dino Thomas_. O sorriso dela vacilou por alguns segundos, mas Ginny se virou para o amigo. Nathalia olhou de um para outro antes de evaporar. – Foi comigo?

"Olá" – disse, à guisa de responder-lhe. _Não, Dino, não foi com você..._

"Oi. Muito estudo?"

"Ah, ano de N.O.M's... Por quê?"

Ele parou, encostado numa parede, fazendo-a parar também. Ginny piscou os olhos.

"Você não tem falado comigo."

"Só falta de tempo mesmo" – ela disse, lentamente. – E acho que nós nos desencontramos.

"Eu imaginei que você estivesse _fugindo_ de mim" – Dino retorquiu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Impressão sua" – e revirou os olhos. Ele se aproximava dela.

"Gin..."

_Só Harry lhe chamava de Gin_...

"Seja direto, Dino" – pediu, encarando-o nos olhos.

"Você vai sair comigo?" – ele perguntou, gentil. Estava à sua frente. E parecia querer se aproximar ainda mais. – Isto é, em Hogsmeade.

Ela considerou que seria muito mau lhe negar logo de vez. Estava de excelente humor.

"Ah, Dino, eu..."

_"Quieta_..." – ela podia sentir o hálito dele sobre seu rosto. Pestanejou. _Não podia fazer isso_...

"Desculpe, Dino. Eu já aceitei um convite" – respondeu, pálida, dando-lhe as costas, e deixando um Dino confuso.

_Não faça eu me arrepender, Harry... Por favor_.

**I need you now**

**I need you now**

**

* * *

**

Mais do que palavras podem dizer

_Aqui estou eu às seis horas da manhã_

_Ainda pensando em você_

_É muito difícil, às seis horas da manhã,_

_Dormir sem você_

_E eu sei que pode _

_Parecer muito tarde para o amor_

_Tudo que eu sei_

_É que preciso de você agora_

_Mais do que palavras podem dizer_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_Eu tenho que encontrar um modo_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_Antes que eu perca minha mente_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_Aqui estou eu, olhando para fora da janela_

_Sonhando com você_

_Não posso deixar você partir, às seis horas da manhã_

_Eu sinto você ao meu lado_

_E eu sei que pode_

_Parecer tarde parao amor_

_Para o Amor, oh, oh, oh_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_Mais do que palavras podem dizer_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_Eu tenho que encontrar um modo_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_Antes que eu perca minha mente_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_Mais do que palavras podem dizer_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_Oh, eu tenho que te ouvir dizendo_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_Antes que eu perca minha mente_

_Eu preciso de você agora_

_Eu preciso de você agora_


End file.
